Mine All Mine
by RealatheHedgehog
Summary: See the obsession through Shadows eyes. Though you can substitute it for any other hedgehog yaoi pairing of your choosing. Sonadow
1. Why I Watch

I look outside. There he goes again. Finished with his run, and content to sit on the decaying log in the backyard. Birds flock to him, landing on his head and awaiting finger. I admire his body, though no doubt he traveled far, not a single trace of strain or sweat could be seen.

'Mine. All Mine'

I crave him. To hold him in my arms, to ravish him so….. I crave so horribly, that the window frame in my grasp starts to crack and splinter. I wipe my mouth, only internally embarrassed that I've started to drool. The urge to have him grows stronger and stronger, till the point where I'm almost driven to attack him on the spot. So I restrain myself and close my eyes. Close my eyes and imagine.

Through my closed eyes I see. And to me it is the most beautiful thing in the world. His trembling form beneath me, cheeks flushed, and lips pouted into the cutest way. Body tensed, but willing. He arches his back, to give me more access and I suddenly open my eyes. Aware that I let my mind wander any farther, reason would out the window when negotiating any type of physical contact with him. I look outside once more, disappointed to find that he is no longer there. Though the sun still beams on that spot, as if the heavens knew that there was an Angel on earth sitting there on that log.

"He's gone." I sigh turning around.

Though my face lights up in surprise when I see him leaning against the couch. Watching me. I ogle the way that his body leans.

'Mine. All Mine. No one else can have him.' I look into his eyes, their beauty entrancing me. 'Yes, no one else can have you.'

He clears his throat and I snap to attention. "Is there a reason why you were spying on me?" He tries to give off a front of toughness, though I see right through it, and can tell that he's uncomfortable.

I shake my head. "No, no reason at all." I walk closer to him, adding a little swagger to my walk. And now I know he knows my intentions. He knows to be scared, though he's anticipating it, and dare I say, excited about it? I stare at him, gauging his reaction, as I move till I'm right in front of him. Our noses brush and I'm so close to what I want. So close that all I need to do is reach out and grab it.

But although my body is raging, screaming at me to ravish his innermost being. To completely and officially make him mine. Using all of my reserves for patience I cusp his face in my palm and our faces become level.

"Although, what would be so wrong with looking at beautiful things?" My words get the reaction I wanted. And the flush reaches his cheeks. I bend my face closer.

"Well?" I ask, not really hoping for a reaction, but just drawing out this closeness a little longer, or as long as I can. His eyes shift away, and he's uncomfortable again.

'Your expressions, your body movements, they're ALL MINE.'

I begin to grow impatient, wishing to sate my hunger immediately. Though I know if I rush, I'll have to work twice as hard to procure my prize. I draw my hand to the small of his back just below his back spines. And I start to rub the place in between them. This adds more flush to his muzzle, and a small tremble ensues, as he starts to stutter out an answer and change his mind, over and over again.

I smirk, so happy with my results. I feel like a little kid, so close to the treat promised by their mother, not letting on to the naughty things that'll be done after when her back is turned. And right now, there is no one to watch the naughty things that I want to do. No one to judge. No one to say how unnatural, how strange, or even how hungry I look.

As one of my hands remains on his back, the other one goes lower. Stopping on his tail and grasping it gently. He gasps in surprise and tries to turn, but I work fast, and my lips are on his distracting him from my dirty work.

'Your juicy lips, your yummy taste, All Mine'

I start to stroke his tail in one that would prove suggestive. And the whimper that comes from deep in his throat only fuels the fire. It is coming soon. So very soon. I only need to work a little more, and he'll soon give in to the pleasure that I'm willing to give.

I poke one of my fingers to the hole under his tail, and his squeal is just the sound my ears needed to hear.

"Ah, music to my ears." I murmur.

He blushes even harder and looks at me accusingly. "What was that? Why did you-?"

But my lips are on his again and he soon forgets to be upset. 'That was too close' I admonish myself. My plans would've been ruined for the night. I part our lips to breathe and the lust filled gaze he sends me sends shivers down my spine. 'He wants this almost as badly as I do.' I smirk at him. 

"W-What?" his fluster returning with a vengeance. I jerk my head towards the bathroom.

"How 'bout a bath?"

His eyes follow the direction I indicated. And a look of apprehension steals residence on his face. I hold him closer.

"Don't worry we'll still continue our fun." He buries his face in my chest and nods. I myself blush, his characteristics at the moment, so close to that of a child, I can't help myself. So I scoop him and head to the bathroom.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. The End

My eyes flashed and flared. Now he would know. Now he would realize. That he belongs to me.

'He is Mine. All Mine.'

I carry him towards the bathroom and start to fill up the tub. Pouring in the bubbles, I look at him.

"Get undressed." I tell him, and He looks at me with a smile, though I can tell he's confused by the sharpness of my tone. He does what I ask, apprehension clear in his eyes again. I smile at him to erase his doubts. And it works. Once the uncertainty is gone I lift him quickly and start to gently lower into the water. His breath comes out in ragged short burst as he attempts to adjust to the water temperature. Urges bit into me like a colony of ants. I bit my lip, as a feral expression crossed my face. The moment he looked up at me though, it was gone.

"You're not going to come in?" He asked. And I smiled, 'Such perfection.' I thought to myself.

I was filled to the brim with wanting. How much longer must I drag this out? How much longer must I be beside myself with this wanting? I shook my head at him and started to apply soap to his head and scrub, watching as the bubbles started to form. I bit my lip.

'I can't hold on much longer, I want him, I NEED him. He is Mine and he is perfect. And he is Mine, he is Mine, he is Mine, he is Mine, he is Mine, he is Mine-'

"Hey, are you ok? You've been scrubbing the same spot for a while now, and it's starting to hurt." He gazed up at me with a frown. "Plus you have the scariest expression."

I smiled at him, though I know it must've looked horrible, because his frown deepened and his eyes looked fearful.

"No, all is well, do not worry. Instead let's get these bubbles off your head. Now, lean back please." And he did slowly and tentatively.

'There's no need to fear me. For you are Mine, and no one else may do harm to you….No one that is…BUT ME!'

And as I thought this I dunked his head beneath the water roughly, keeping his body under even as it thrashed and fought to become right-side up. The water was everywhere, and it even soon began to soak my fur.

After a while the thrashing began to slow however, and it was then that I let him come up for air.

Gasping he burst free from my grasp, he began gulping mouthfuls of what tasted like sweet salvation to him. He looked at me, startled, not sure of knowing just WHAT to think.

"Are you alright?" My voice full of worry, I reached out to him in hopes that I could displace the fear he was feeling. But just as I expected, he recoiled from my touch.

"W…why did you do that?" He asked, attempting to press himself further and further into the tile wall, as far from me as he could possibly get.

I smiled a smile a parent would, when their child was far from understanding, or just awaking from a bad dream. "My dear, what EVER do you mean?" I was just assisting you with washing the soap off when you slipped underwater. I tried to help you up but you struggled and fought against me." He looked at me, pure disbelief written all over his face, but he nodded.

"Y...yeah, that must've been what happened." I helped him out of the water, then dry off. From there I guided him by his hand to the bed, where he lay down. I admire him again. From my angle seeing nothing but beauty as he practically presented himself, practically OFFERED himself to me. I began to drool again.

'I will not be able to reign these urges in, not like this, not anymore. I laid beside him, careful not to frighten him off. We sat there together, spooning, as the way I preferred to have it.

But I am selfish, I want more. So much MORE than this.

I began to rub his body. Stroke his legs, and nuzzle at his neck.

He giggles nervously, "Stop, now's not a good time."

Though he asked politely, I pursued. How badly I craved, and how horribly he teased. I will NOT be denied my treat any longer, my good behavior must be rewarded.

"Please my dear, do not tell me no again. I have waited enough don't you think? And it's be so long…."

He squirmed beneath me, just like I imagined. And my patience was again tested. I wouldn't be able to be in compliance with it however.

"It's just I really am not comfortable with it right now…and…I…just...think…-" His words slowed as I changed my position from on top of him to standing, then I began to walk to the door.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked.

I paused at the door and without turning spoke. "I'm giving you space, so that you may once again be comfortable." And without even daring to look at his reaction I left and set a beeline for my basement.

My basement never gets spoken about, my basement never has visitors, and my basement has 11 locks going down the door. My basement is forbidden. And ALL know this.

I descended the steps and began to get ready. Turning on the sole light bulb above my work station, and setting the metaphorical stage before my one and ONLY visitor arrived. For this is the moment, the moment where he becomes mine.

"Mine, ALL MINE!" I cackled again and again as I added straps and buckles to a chair, and readied a table with a drill, a hammer, a blow torch, a wrench, and other tools.

But I quieted down when I heard footsteps above. I composed myself immediately especially when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, are you there? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rejected you like that. And well I feel really bad." He paused, probably giving that cute expression when he's uncertain and uncomfortable.

"Won't you come back upstairs and lay down with me, I'm kind of getting lonely."

I smirked in the dim light and called to him. "Come on down, there's something I'd like to show you first."

He was hesitant, again just as I predicted. And I took that time to find a great hiding place.

The door creaked open. And in walked my prize. I could barely contain my excitement. Soon, I would have what I craved soon, OH SO SOON! I poured chloroform into a waiting rag in my palm. And the minute his foot touched the concrete basement flooring, I attacked.

He stirred in his chair, softly moaning, though I was beside myself with glee. I walked up the steps and locked each and every one of the locks, taking care to hide any keys around the room in practically invisible places.

I laughed, again and again, maniacal laughter was what he awoke to. He screamed in protest, fought the restraints, but was unable to escape, just as I planned.

"Your chances of escaping are gone. You no longer belong to anyone else, or even yourself. YOU ARE MINE ALL MINE!"

Fin


End file.
